i want to love you, but i cant touch you
by equastar
Summary: Tired of the daily activity that only long for her prey, this time Aoi Nagisa decides to use her power to look like a 15 year olds high school girl and went to Miator, unknown to her, there, she meet again with her prey from long ago,R&R please
1. prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own Strawberry panic

* * *

Tired of the daily activity that only long for her prey, this time Aoi Nagisa decides to use her power to look like a 15 year olds high school girl and went to Miator, unknow to her, there, she meet again with her prey from long ago. Silver hair, usual hair for her kind, her pray that able to force her to restrain from the biggest passions, to restrain from her craving of blood.

nah, That is plolog for my first fanfic ever, he he, hope you like it, meet again in real story

* * *

Omake:

Author : so did you like it

Nagisa : so I'm a vampire, huh

Shizuma : ooo, my honey will be so sexy(_drool), _and

Author : Shiz don't scare my reader with your droolll

Shizuma : Like I care, right honey(_kiss Nagisa in the lips and __whispers_) hehhh I'll be vampire's mistress huh(_day dreaming_), vampire he he , the one who known as ………. In bed(_wink_)

Nagisa : (_turn red)_

Tamao : oiiii Shizuma, don't scare my Nagisa like that

Shizuma : my

Tamao : yes my(_grinnnnnnnnnnnn)_

Shizuma : I dare you to say it again

Tamao : my Nagisa, heh so what you want to do now

Shizuma : (_growwwwwwwwwwwwwlllll hug and kiss Nagisa passionately)_

Nagisa : (_turn as res as tomato_)

Author : Hai Nagisa you are a vampire stop blushing like that

Nagisa : I cant help it, it's my nature

Author : I don't care, just do it, this is my story after all, you'll do it or I will change the lead actor

Nagisa : (_look down about to cry)_

Shizuma and Tamao : what did you say, you damn author, I'll kill you_ (booom, takkkk, vooomand leavedrag Nagisa in their own direction)_

Author : ( _turn to bloodless body_) Ah huh ( _trying hard to move hand)_

Mizuki : ohh you still alive(_ look down, snicker) _

Author : He…..he…..help me

Mizuki : why should i(_ leave whithout look twice at the author)_

Author : Mizukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Chiharu: (_ snicker) _like this I wonder you can finish your story

Author : he…he…help

Chiharu: No way(_leave)_

Author :Damn you alllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll(_crying)_


	2. Learning

**I'm sorry in my previous chapter, I used wrong spelling for Miyuki names, yeah I wrore Mizuki, I'm really sorry for the inconvenient**

**and i'm dont own Strawberry panic**

**

* * *

**

"Ne, Nagisa-chan, you are still too weak. Ho-ho-how about you cancel this plan, oh oh I mean wait until you get better."

Tamao felt her body became stiff after hearing there is no answer from the girl in front of her. There is no hint of anger from her, nor movement. That girl just stood there, calm and serene. Her face still lift up staring at the moon outside the mansion. Moonlight that fall to her face made that perfect face even more pale.

"Na, Nagisa-chan, I didn't mean you can't do that, only please wait until you get better."

Silent once again enveloped them, only sound from night breeze can be hear and tik tok clock from main hall, that girl still stood there, not even move an inch, the same position just like a statue.

"Na, Nagisa-chan, did you hear me?" Tamao really hate this silent, the girl that stood there seldom hide her voice, unless she didn't want anyone to doubt her.

"it's…it's just you are still not stable, I didn't mean to offend you." Tamao droop her face as far as she can take so that her bang can cover most of her face, hiding her face from every possibility that can happen anytime.

"Na-gi-sa," only whisper can be hear from Tamao's lip when a chill hand touch her neck. The chill spread quickly around her body. She felt all of her nerve stop functioning, even her heart stop working.

"Tamao," whisper Nagisa while blow warm brezee to Tamao's expose neck.

"Na, Nagi..," that sudden warm breath that hit the chill spot before caused fear take control all of her.

"Ne-, Tamao-chan, you doubt me," whispered Nagisa again right behind Tamao's ear.

"N—No," shout Tamao without thinking.

"Good," said Nagisa, a smile of victory made its way in her lip.

* * *

"So, what's now, huh," sigh Tamao,"huh, huh, first day and I already have to baby sit you in infirmary,"

"Such a long sigh, Suzumi-san," said Miyuki while standing in the door frame of infirmary.

"Rokujou-sama, hmm sorry I didn't realize you were there," said Tamao blushing.

"We are really sorry Suzumi-san, having you waiting here for her," said Miyuki again, her eyes never leave Nagisa that lie in infirmary bed.

"She was found faint in the forest, so I thought as her roommate you can give her a hand,"

"Of course, you can count on me, don't worry Rokujou-sama, " a small smile make its ways to Tamao's lip, the gentleness shine in her eyes.

"I wonder how could she went to the forest in her first day of all days, " sigh Miyuki.

"Oh, I don't know you can sigh too, Rokujou-sama," said Tamao trying to change the subject, talking about unconscious girl, never taking her good side, especially now.

"Huh," unknowingly Miyuki's face turn beat red, for a moment she don't know what to say. But her train facial expression already turn normal even before Tamao realized what happen, "Hmm, you think so, Suzumi-san, is that really what I did," add Miyuki again her eyes full of hope.

"Hmm, Rokujou-sama," unexpect side of Miyuki leave Tamao almost speechless.

"Oh sorry, I just hope I did it, like you know as this school students council president I have to maintain good example for the students, but sometime it made me forgot when to relax."_ohh, I hope I cover it good enough,"_ though Miyuki.

"Rokujou-sama," said Tamao her facial expression full of awe.

"Oh, I have to go Suzumi-san, if you want to go, please tell the nurse so Aoi-san won't be alone,"

"No, I'll wait here, thanks you for your concern Rakojou-sama," said Tamao again, her eyes never leave Miyuki's figure that slowly disappear in the hall, a small smile make its way in the corner of her lip.

"Ahem, hmmm, I never know," you can act like that to, Tamao-chan," even with the blanket that cover her face Tamao can guess exactly what kind of face Nagisa made under cover.

"Ohh, you are awake. Heh, yeah, you too also have to do that in the future," answer Tamao calm, like expecting something like getting caught red hand like that already in her calculation.

"Do what?" asked Nagisa confused," act like you just did,"

"Yeah, what else,"

"No way, just who they are think themselves, don't asked me to do anything low like that Tamao-chan."

"Iyee, that is a must Nagisa-chan," answer Tamao without leaving any trace of complain.

"That is just crazy, who do you think I'm, I-" sudden movement of Tamao's index finger in her lip cut all of her complain.

"I know exactly who you are Nagisa-chan, more than anyone in this world, but this is what you must do, because you are the one who want it, I merely want to reach your expectation," whispered Tamao, her eyes staring directly into Nagisa eyes, they stay like that for what its seem like eternity, before a sudden movement in back of curtain interrupted them.

"It seem like the doctor already here Nagisa, how about we go to our room," without waiting for an answer Tamao already drag the stun Nagisa out of bed.

"Arigato sensei, Nagisa-chan already awake, I guess I'll show her our room since its almost night, please excuse us," said Tamao while bowing slightly. The corner of her eyes never leave Nagisa. Expecting something from her, but that girl only stand there puzzle, without able to caught the hint.

"Ta," without letting Nagisa finish her sentence Tamao already put her left arm around Nagisa back and press hard until the girl bow slightly.

"Excuse us sensei," said Tamao again leaving the confused infirmary doctor while dragging Nagisa outside.

"What was thar for Tamao-chan"

"You certainly didn't want to attend this school with all your proud glory," answer Tamao, without looking, " we, iyee no you exactly will never want to stand out in this school."

"Yeah," answer Nagisa softly.

"Ne Nagisa, its about time for dinner how about we go to cafeteria, and oh yeah there is something you must do there first,"

"Hmm, what is it, should I act missy-missy there too," asked Nagisa sarcastically.

"Exactly Nagisa-chan, that is what I mean, especially toward etoil,"

"Etoil?"

"Yeah, etoil, but don't worry I'll be there to aid you, " said Tamao again assured Nagisa.

They walk in silent, Nagisa head still full of thought about how to act well in front of other when lowering yourself, while Tamao thinking hard Nagisa how to make Nagisa didn't do anything unnecessary.

"Eh Tamao-chan, I need to go to bathroom," suddenly Nagisa voice break the silent, "Oh, you don't need to go with me," add her when there is no reaction from Tamao.

"Oh there is one in the cafeteria, just hold a moment we are almost there,"

After reach cafeteria Nagisa can exactly hear some people talking about her." It seem like you are became this night topic Nagisa-chan," whispered Tamao sarcastically.

"Like a give a damn, just 2-3 days, then they will forget themselves." Answer Nagisa uninterest.

"Oh yeah, by the way the toilet just around that corner," said Tamao while pointing to the left corner, "I'll be waiting here."

* * *

"Huh, I feel refresh," murmured Nagisa while drying her hand." Dissert I come,"

Without waiting, she rush outside and make her ways to the chair that Tamao already assign for her.

"Fairy princess," shout Nagisa when her eyes caught a glimpse of silver hair, that stood there praying."Hei, what are you doing here?" asked her again, her leg move on its own a approached the silver hair.

"Oh we meet again," said Shizuma after finish her praying," and I'm not fairy," add her again and hug Nagisa.

"No way, there is no way, you are not, only fairy princess spread her love and warm toward to people especially people that she barely know.

"Such a cute girl, so pure," said Shizuma staring directly into Nagisa eyes." Its true thought I'm not fairy."

"Huh then who are you, if you not fairy but spreading like that, then you are, then you are,"

"then you are..," add Shizuma encouraged her.

"Then you are cassanova," answer Nagisa without any hint of embarrassment. Hearing that bold of declaration all student turn silent."Oh yeah and stop hugging me even if you are fairy princess I don't like some to hug me casually." Add Nagisa sarcastically.

"As far as trying to not stand out," sigh Tamao in defeat


End file.
